


Rise and Fall

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: All in all, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Very fluffy, Wounds, angel!chrollo, fallen angel!au, hisoka - Freeform, light self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay?” he asked, spotting bright blood across the pale expanse of the person’s back. There seemed to be something sticking out, something bloody and ragged. He came closer and his eyes went wide. “Are those…wings?”</p><p>The man held himself tighter and only just then seemed to realize the feathers around him. His breath went sharp, the whites of his eyes bright. “Did I…fall?” he asked the ground, turning to look at Hisoka as if he would have the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking sappy i dont even know

Black feathers rained down like leaves with all the grace of an explosion and Hisoka dropped behind a tree, his heart pounding. At his feet fell his basket, the walnuts scattering across the ground.

Carefully he peeked out from behind the trunk of his tree, trying to see what on earth had happened. The feathers drifted through the air and he snagged one before it fell. It was longer than his hand, at least 8 inches from tip to quill.

There was no way a bird had lost them, not unless it was a monster.

It was then that he heard a pained noise, something far too human to be an animal. Brow furrowed, he carefully moved out from behind the tree.

The clearing was blanketed in black, the feathers numerous across the dead orange of fallen leaves. In the center lay a pale figure, huddled into itself and wracked with pain. A sob sounded and Hisoka moved forward, the feathers underfoot muffling his approach.

A stick snapped with all the grace of a gunshot and the figure jolted, turning towards him with frightened eyes. Hisoka couldn’t breathe for a moment and he lowered himself to his knees as if he were approaching a wild animal.

“Are you okay?” he asked, spotting bright blood across the pale expanse of the person’s back. There seemed to be something sticking out, something bloody and ragged. He came closer and his eyes went wide. “Are those…wings?”

The man held himself tighter and only just then seemed to realize the feathers around him. His breath went sharp, the whites of his eyes bright. “Did I…fall?” he asked the ground, turning to look at Hisoka as if he would have the answers.

When Hisoka stayed silent he seemed to panic.

“Are they gone?!” he asked, falling into Hisoka as he tried to turn and look for himself. “Tell me they aren’t—”

“Your wings? They’re burnt,” he cut in, trying to help somehow. Every touch seemed to cause pain. He had no idea what to do. “What are you?” he asked, but the angel had already stopped listening.

“They’re gone,” he repeated, his eyes manic. Hisoka grabbed for his hands to keep him from touching the bleeding joints. “They’re really gone.”

Realization seemed to dawn and Hisoka caught him as he fainted, laying him down in the inky pool of feathers.

The angel cried, even in his sleep.

oOo

Living with the angel was probably similar to living with a particularly destructive house cat.

Hisoka picked up the tattered pillow before the feathers could fall through and add to the mess that had become his room. A part of him wanted to be angry, especially when more of his possessions were mauled, but every time he looked at the dark, broken eyes he felt the frustration seep out of him. It was hard to be angry at something in so much pain.

“I should probably change your bandages,” he called out, tossing the ruined pillow out into the hallway behind him. Hisoka had learned after the first time not to walk in unannounced. The poor creature couldn’t stand surprises and treated a hand on his shoulder the way one might a punch to the ribs.

Instead of an answer he got silence. Taking that as permission enough, he walked in with the first aid kit and sat on the corner of his mattress. The angel was laying on his stomach, his arms strangling the life out of a ragged pillow. Tears flowed freely from his dark eyes and Hisoka let his hand fall gently to his lower back, stroking the skin comfortingly. His mutilated wings were long, the tips nearly brushing the floor.

The first touch to the wings though sent him thrashing and Hisoka dropped the kit to hold him down before he injured himself further. “Let me go!” the angel shouted, his voice going sharp when he jostled his raw wound. “Just leave it alone.”

Hisoka grit his teeth and straddled the angel’s back to hold him in place. “I’m not going to do that so you might as well behave,” he reasoned, reaching for the kit to pull out the disinfectant. “You act like I’m trying to kill you.”

Pinned as he was, the angel seemed to understand that he wasn’t going to get his way. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to quiet the shaking in his shoulders as he cried, the pain getting worse the more Hisoka worked.

Biting his lip at the sudden silence, Hisoka tried to take his mind off the hurt. “You still haven’t told me your name,” he began, throwing the soiled bandages to the side. The wing joints were seeping, but it oozed clear. He added more disinfectant and winced as he felt the body under him shudder. “I’m Hisoka, if you were at all curious.”

There was no reply until he was halfway through bandaging the wounds, the words coming quietly and reluctantly. “I knew your name,” the angel mumbled, his fingers clenched tightly in the fabric of the pillowcase. “It’s written in your books.”

Hisoka smiled and tied off the bandage, soothing away the sting as best he could with his fingers. “Ah, so you were curious. I’m very curious about you too.”

The fight seemed to have left the angel and exhaustion settling in to take its place. “You shouldn’t be,” he started, his voice immeasurably sad. “I’m nothing now.”

Sliding off his back to lay next to him, Hisoka forced their eyes to meet with a gentle hand. “You’re beautiful, which is far more than nothing. Tell me your name,” he asked quietly, stroking through dark hair. The wings were heavy with the wrappings but bound like this, they almost seemed full.

The angel huffed and the blush sat high and bright on his cheekbones, especially prominent with the paleness of his skin. “Chrollo,” he said, more to the pillow than to Hisoka. He shifted a little and his body shook from the pain. The hand in his hair carded through again and Hisoka felt his sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

“Chrollo,” Hisoka repeated to himself, smiling. What a lovely name.

oOo

“You need to eat something,” Hisoka tried, running his hand through the dark head of hair. Chrollo was curled into the bedding, holding a pillow between his arms like a lifeline. It was beginning to seem like his default position, Hisoka finding him like this almost every time he came in to check on him. He sat on the corner of the bed and gave him some attention, petting him apologetically for having gone to out.

Chrollo shied away from his touch and Hisoka narrowed his eyes. Through the tangle of sheets he could catch glimpses of bare skin, sharp rib. Blood speckled the white.

The angel hid his face and shook a little, ignoring him.

Hisoka huffed but didn’t take it personally. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and pulled at the blankets until he could see the tattered wings crammed carelessly behind him. The base of each bled sluggishly from deep scratch marks, as if Chrollo had tried to rip them from his shoulders. “They’ll never heal if you keep this up,” he sighed, reaching for the bandages he knew to keep near.

“What makes you think they’ll ever heal?” came the broken reply, Chrollo crying silently into the pillow. “I’m forsaken. I can never go back.”

“So what do you intend to do then?” Hisoka asked, cleaning and bandaging the wounds as gently as he knew how. Silence greeted him and he rolled his eyes, moving to take Chrollo’s hands in his own. The fingers were covered in blood, stale and tacky.

Chrollo didn’t resist as he was pulled upright and guided towards the bathroom, his eyes never leaving the floor. “I should just die,” he mumbled, standing still as Hisoka washed the blood from his hands. “There’s no point to just sitting here.”

“I’m not going to let you die, Chrollo,” Hisoka spelled out, forcing the angel’s chin up so their eyes met.

“And why not?”

He looked so pale and fragile leaning against the sink, his tattered wings hanging morosely from his shoulders. The prominent line of his ribcage, the delicate curve of his wrist held between Hisoka’s fingers; just a bundle of bones in a ragged collection. Hisoka kissed the bruised color below Chrollo’s eyes and held him close.

White lips opened in a gasp and he couldn’t resist the urge to taste, his tongue flicking out to coax the angel’s into movement. Chrollo tightened his wet hands in Hisoka’s shirt, his hollow frame shaking as he tilted his mouth up for more. Inexperience, confusion, hesitance all colored the kiss, but he pushed closer. There wasn’t much more he could do to fall further, so it was pointless to withdraw.

Hisoka brought his fingers up to card through his hair, breaking away slowly and reluctantly. He smiled when he saw that Chrollo’s lips were pale pink now, colored like a shy rose. Cheeks flushed and breathing quick, he almost looked alive.

“Please eat something,” he asked again, giving in to the call to kiss him again. Chrollo was a gentle weight against his front and he folded him into his arms.

He felt the angel nod, short and clipped as he buried his face into his chest. His smile was reflected back to him in the mirror and for the first time in a long time, Chrollo felt warm.

oOo

Hisoka came home to the back door wide open and Chrollo pointedly missing.

He swallowed back the kneejerk fear that bubbled up into his throat and forced himself to breathe. The shopping bag went on the table and he took another look around the house, checking every room for the angel. A pair of his shoes were missing, but beyond that there didn’t seem to be anything else out of place. He lived so far removed from any neighbors, so there it wasn’t as if Chrollo had tried to go to town. The door banged gently into the wall as the wind picked up.

It opened up to the back yard and the forest.

Grabbing his coat from the hook, he made his way out back. It wasn’t particularly chilly out today but with Chrollo’s propensity to wander around without a shirt, he was likely to be cold. It was a safe assumption to make at least. He was always cold.

Hisoka pushed away the thoughts of Chrollo wrapped around him, nestled between his arms. He would find him and take him home and he’d be back where he belonged soon enough.

The trees whispered above him as the wind tore through the trails, seeming to taunt him as he searched. Leaves crunched underfoot and he looked through the decaying colors of fall, searching for pale skin and dark hair. He turned towards the clearing from before, something in his gut guiding him to where he had first found Chrollo.

Through the barren trees he spotted the unmistakable figure of the angel amongst the leaves and Hisoka felt the relief hit him, almost a physical weight. It was impossible to approach silently, not with the blanket of dead leaves carpeting the ground. Chrollo heard him coming but didn’t bother to turn, simply carrying on with whatever it was he was doing.

Hisoka came closer and draped the coat around Chrollo’s narrow shoulders, enveloping him and his wings as best he could. His fingers carded through his hair on instinct, the gesture as much for him as for the angel.

“I was wondering where you were,” he admitted, though he made sure to keep his tone level. He didn’t want the angel to know how much he had worried. “You shouldn’t come out here without a jacket. You’ll get sick.”

Chrollo turned his head up to look at him and he had the smallest smile on his face, bright in the decay around him. “I could hear you tramping around, panicking,” he admitted, turning back to the bundle of leaves in his hands. “I thought about calling to you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I knew you would find me.” He said it as if that were a reason in itself, as if he had wanted to proof his hypothesis. Hisoka sank down and rested next to him in the nest of leaves he had made himself.

Between his slender hands he held a fistful of leaves, some from the maple overhead and others from the walnut trees a bit further off. Peeking out from the orange and brown were flecks of midnight black.

With a rueful smile, Hisoka realized that Chrollo must have found some of the feathers. He had tried to gather them up that first day, after he had carried the angel to his home and tended to him. It hadn’t felt right leaving them to the dirt.

Evidently, he hadn’t done a good enough job to get them all.

The inky black was so stark against his pale skin. “I wanted to see if they really were here,” Chrollo began, breaking the silence as if he needed to explain himself. Beneath the coat Hisoka could see the little movements of his wing joints, skimming the fabric from within.

“Sometimes,” he continued, licking his chapped lips. “Sometimes it still feels like they’re there. Like I could fly if I just tried.” He plucked a broken, singed feather from the bundle of leaves and traced it over Hisoka’s cheek, tickling him.

His sad smile wobbled a little, melancholic and frail. “But here they are. Burnt and forgotten.”

 _Like me_ , Chrollo didn’t say, but Hisoka could read it from the silence. He wrapped an arm around the angel and pulled him up and into his lap, cradling him between his legs. Even through the coat he could feel the minute tremors.

“But you forget,” Hisoka said softly, choosing his words as carefully as he could. “They’re here. They haven’t disappeared. You found them and they’re here.”

Chrollo turned in his arms to wrap himself around Hisoka’s neck. “What if they never grow back?” he asked brokenly, so quietly it was barely heard. Like he thought that simply verbalizing it would make it all the more likely.

Hisoka figured it was time to go home. He maneuvered himself to his feet, Chrollo cradled in his arms. “They will,” he assured him, kissing his cheek. “They’ll grow back even more beautiful than they were before.”

“Do you promise?” he whispered, his dark eyes staring up at him.

He met his lips with his own and kept it chaste, comforting. Hisoka had no idea if the wings would grow back, if Chrollo would ever fly again. But Chrollo looked at him as if he were God and for a moment, he couldn’t understand how anyone could ever throw him from heaven.

“Yeah, I promise.”

oOo

“Where do you go when you leave?”

Hisoka dropped his keys into the bowl by the door and knocked the snow from his boots. “Into town,” he answered, hanging up his coat and scarf. Chrollo was seated at the bar, poking at some fruit he had found for himself. “Sometimes we need groceries and typically you need money to buy those,” he laughed, tasting bananas when he kissed him.

Chrollo wrinkled his nose and leaned into Hisoka’s hand, letting him cradle his cheek. “It’s hard to imagine you with a job. Why don’t you just stay here and make your own food?” The chair spun as he kicked at the side of the bar, his wings shifting with him as he moved.

He didn’t fight when Hisoka turned him around and set to checking his wings, the action routine at this point. “It’s a bit difficult to grow your own bananas in the snow, but for you I’ll get right on that.” He ran his fingers down the wings, from the joints to the tips. The skin had finally started to heal and what remained of the feathers looked healthier. They were optimistic that it meant new growth was on its way, but as the days rolled by with nothing to show, it was growing harder to keep spirits high.

Dark eyes rolled and Chrollo looked over his shoulder to shoot him a look. “I know that,” he said. “It’s just that you do a lot on your own. Why not just be self-sufficient?”

The wings were extended when prompted and Hisoka unwound the bandages, deeming them superfluous now. Even the worst of the burns and scratches had healed up, the scar tissue pink and sensitive.

“I don’t do everything on my own. I enjoy company as much as anyone,” he replied distractedly, bending and flexing the wing to make sure that there was nothing wrong with how it moved. “And I never fancied the idea of making my own shampoo.”

Chrollo was silent but dutifully moved his wings when prompted, his gaze on the floor. He raised his arms and let the man test his flying muscles for discomfort. “But you have company,” the angel finally said, quiet and low.

Hisoka stopped his check-up and swiveled the bar stool around so Chrollo was facing him. Dark eyes refused to meet his so he lifted the angel’s chin, making him break his staring contest with the floor. “Is there something you want to tell me?” he asked, trying not to force him to talk.

“I…” the angel began, but he quickly shut his mouth. In his lap he twisted his hands, his expression morose. From the slump of his shoulders, Hisoka could tell that he didn’t want to admit to needing or wanting something.

“It’s okay if you’re lonely, Chrollo,” Hisoka helped, cupping the angel’s cheek in his hand. He stroked over his cheekbone, cradling his head. “You can tell me if you don’t want me to leave so much. I can work from home more.”

Though he meant it to comfort, Chrollo looked anything but happy. “I don’t want you to force yourself. I’ll be fine here.”

 _I’m not worth it,_ Hisoka read and he felt his heart break a little. “Okay, up you go,” he said, gripping Chrollo beneath the thighs to lift him from the chair. The angel grabbed him in surprise and wrapped himself around him, not fighting the contact at all. If anything he held too tight, burying his face in Hisoka’s chest as he walked them over to the sofa, Chrollo curling into his lap.

He ran his hand down the angel’s spine and tucked his head under his chin. “You know I’d do anything for you, right?” he asked, rocking the angel in his lap the way one would a sick child. “I don’t want you to be lonely. I want you to be happy.”

Chrollo’s arms tightened around his neck and Hisoka held him closer when he felt his shirt growing wet. He pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Promise you won’t leave me,” Chrollo mumbled into Hisoka’s chest. A beat passed, faster than Hisoka could answer, and he pulled his head up to look the man in the eye. “You can go to work. You can leave. You don’t have to be here and put up with me. Just tell me you won’t leave me.”

_That you won’t cast me out too._

Hisoka kissed him until he felt Chrollo’s tears touch his cheeks, pouring everything he could into it. They were both breathless when he broke it, sharing the air between them like the most sacred of promises.

He only hoped it was enough.

oOo

The day Chrollo’s feathers began coming back in was the day Chrollo kissed him for the first time.

Hisoka’s eyes were wide and he smiled into it as the angel smashed their noses together, kissing him so excitedly that he nearly missed. He ran his hands over the small budding feathers and Chrollo hummed, tackling him down onto the bed. Hisoka’s book went flying. He had never seen him so happy.

“You were right,” Chrollo laughed, his voice breathless. He leaned in for another kiss, flapping his wings hard enough to displace the curtains. “Hisoka, you were right!”

“I usually am yet people always sound so surprised.” He ran his hands down Chrollo’s spine and tried to return the deluge of kisses that followed. Soft fabric obscured his touch and he frowned at the simple halter top. It had grown chilly in the house despite the ever present fire and he almost regretted finding Chrollo a shirt that worked around his wings.

Chrollo laughed at that, stretching out his wings to show off the soft, scattered feathers beginning to replace the damaged ones. He reached for one of Hisoka’s hands, guiding it up to pet the wings like he would his hair. “You’ll be able to help me preen them soon,” he exclaimed, his cheeks pink with excitement. “That is, if you want to.”

The fact Chrollo even had to ask proved Hisoka hadn’t done enough to show his devotion. He rolled them carefully, letting the enormous wings spread out beneath his angel. “I’d love to learn,” he said, kissing Chrollo’s lips, his cheeks, and down his throat.

“That tickles,” Chrollo giggled, his blush growing.

Hisoka pushed the thin top up and mouthed a trail down Chrollo’s flat stomach, nipping and licking until the angel was a wriggling mass beneath his lips. A hand threaded through his hair and he found himself pulled away from the skin, his eyes meeting startled black. “What are you doing?” Chrollo asked, his cheeks flushed and expression confused. “I feel strange now.”

“I was going to touch you,” he replied, nuzzling the hand that held him in place.

Chrollo looked bemused until realization seemed to set in. “Oh,” he said, a bit flatly. “You mean sex.”

He said it so matter of factly that he laughed. “Yes, I mean sex. I can stop if you want me to,” he offered, dragging himself back up to kiss him again. He couldn’t seem to get enough of the angel’s taste.

Uncertainly warred itself out on Chrollo’s face and he pushed Hisoka to the side, carefully rolling to put himself on top. “Why though? I know you humans do that, but it’s not like we can mate. Did you think you could get me pregnant?” He didn’t object to the hands that snuck beneath his top, trailing along his skin.

“I thought we could do it for fun. To celebrate your recovery,” Hisoka murmured, rolling his hips languidly into the angel straddling him.

Chrollo’s lips parted in the ghost of a moan and his wings trembled. “That sounds awfully base, Hisoka,” he chided, though his wings were far more honest. They flared and flattened, enveloping them in a warm wave.

Hisoka smiled and let his hands explore the wing joints, curious. “It’s okay to be a little base every now and then. It keeps you humble,” he replied as Chrollo moaned against his neck. The angel was plastered to his front, his shoulders rolling into his hand’s movements for more.

“You’re never humble,” he groaned into his ear, his slender fingers clenched in his shirt.

“Maybe I should be baser then,” Hisoka crooned, brushing their cocks together with another roll of his hips. With his fingertips he dug into the tight muscle around the joints, letting the angel ride his thigh. Chrollo was a vision above him, his dark eyes blown with need.

Inexperienced as he was, Chrollo didn’t know how to reciprocate. He pulled himself up for a sloppy kiss, whining a little when Hisoka’s hands left his wings to cup his ass. The angel arched his spine, melting against his chest as Hisoka’s hands snuck beneath the waistband of his borrowed pants.

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Hisoka knew he wasn’t referring to his technique.

He kissed him and squeezed gently. “Does it feel okay?” he asked right back, biting at Chrollo’s bottom lip.

Chrollo made a sound as if he were dying and reached behind his head to untie the halter top, giving his skin more contact with Hisoka’s. “You’re going to corrupt me,” he moaned though he didn’t make it sound like a bad thing, not after all he had already fallen. “Hisoka, please.”

The thin shirt fell around his waist like a belt and Hisoka wasted no time in pulling Chrollo higher so he could mouth at his chest. “It’s okay,” he whispered, biting down gently. “Just do what feels good. Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know,” he gasped, his wings shaking. “Show me what to do, I’m so…” he trailed off, losing himself for a moment in the grind of Hisoka’s hips.

Hisoka rolled him back onto the mattress and shot him an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep things slow for you,” he promised, kissing Chrollo’s sharp hipbone before tugging down the borrowed trousers. They were soft cotton, just simple sleepwear, and they slid down the angel’s legs with hardly a whisper.

True to his word he didn’t immediately take in the angel’s flushed cock, though he longed to. Instead he kissed at Chrollo’s trembling thighs, massaging the tense muscles until he began to relax. The black feathers, short as they were, rippled like a black sea beneath him and drew him into a beautiful contrast.

“Hisoka,” Chrollo called like a curse, and that was when he finally deigned to take him in his mouth.

Chrollo’s head fell back into the pillows like a deadweight and he choked on his breath, threading his fingers through Hisoka’s hair in a singular attempt to hold on. Hisoka took him in easily, swallowing around him rhythmically.

One look at Chrollo grasping the sheets was enough to make him want to do this for the rest of his life. His wings puffed up and jolted with every debilitating suck, his fingers nearly ripping the sheets from his death grip. Hisoka pulled off far enough to lave his tongue against the dripping head, laughing below his breath as the pained sound it prompted.

With his thighs shaking and clenched around his head, Chrollo thrashed and whined. It was almost hard to pinpoint the moment he came, his reactions so blindingly wanton. Hisoka went back down, his lips touching the base and felt the release hit the back of his throat. He flicked his eyes up to take in the angel’s face and felt is own cock tighten at the look of utter bliss he saw staring back at him.

He kept on sucking until Chrollo’s moans turned sharp, his thighs falling open from his complete lack of strength. Hisoka let off with one last suck, moving his lips to nip a few marks along the pale expanse of Chrollo’s inner thigh.

Chrollo let him explore for a few moments as he fought to gain his breath back. “Let me do you too,” he panted, the color high on his cheeks. He stared down at Hisoka’s crotch, his hand reaching out to palm the obvious hardness still trapped behind the zipper. Nervously he licked his lips, staring into Hisoka’s eyes. “Can I?”

Hisoka answered by unzipping his pants, letting his cock spring free. He edged closer to straddle Chrollo’s thighs. “Just like that,” he moaned, guiding the angel’s slender hand up and down the shaft. “You’re doing so well.”

Chrollo drank in the praise and got more adventurous, twisting his wrist and holding tighter. He kept his dark eyes fixed on Hisoka’s, watching for every reaction.

Under the scrutiny and focus, Hisoka came all too quickly. He thrust into the hand and leaned forward to bury his moan in Chrollo’s mouth, stealing the breath from his lungs. They fell together, Hisoka maneuvering Chrollo back on top. Like this, his wings became a blanket of downy black, as soft as Chrollo’s hair.

“I think I like being base,” Chrollo mumbled against Hisoka’s chest.

“It’s a good look on you,” Hisoka laughed as he ran his fingers through the soft, fledgling feathers and smiled into Chrollo’s hair.

He held an angel in his arms and nothing could be better.

oOo

The first day of spring saw Chrollo out in the grass, sunning himself happily with his wings outstretched. He had been so excited for the snow to thaw, the green to return to the scenery. Hisoka leaned against the tree and wiped the sweat from his brow, smiling. His surprise was almost ready.

Chrollo rolled in the soft grass and fluttered his full wings, straightening the feathers like a preening bird. “Are you almost done yet?” he called out, keeping his eyes to the tree line like he had promised. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for hours.”

Grinning, Hisoka looped the rope through the hole and pulled the knot tight. “Yeah, yeah, give me a minute here.” He tugged at the rope and made sure it held before easing his full weight on it, just to be certain. Chrollo had finally gotten his wings back and he didn’t want to take that away with something as trivial as a poorly tied knot.

The rope held firm and he stepped off, approaching the sunbathing angel. In the bright midmorning light, his black wings shone with purple and blue. “Are you ready for the surprise?” he asked, kneeling down to kiss Chrollo languidly.

“Was that it?” Chrollo joked, breathless and flushed. “Not worth the wait at all.” He held Hisoka’s face in his hands and pulled him down, coaxing him to come closer for another kiss, this one much deeper, more heated.

Reluctantly Hisoka broke away, nipping Chrollo’s ear. “As much as I love where this is going, I did work really hard on this. It’d be a shame if we got too distracted to try it out.”

Chrollo whined when he was dragged unwillingly to his feet, the warm weather making him lazy and pliable. “This better be good,” he said, letting Hisoka cover his eyes and turn him towards the large tree in the side yard. “If it’s not I’ll make fun of you.”

Hisoka huffed out a laugh and walked them beneath the shade. “When don’t you make fun of me? You’re quite mean for an angel.” He held a hand over Chrollo’s eyes and used the other to guide him gently onto the swing. With a quick kiss to his cheek he removed his hand. “Open your eyes.”

A bright smile bloomed across the angel’s face and Hisoka found it entirely infectious. “You made me a swing?” he asked, kicking his feet a little to move himself.

“You know what it is?” Hisoka shot back, a little surprised. “Here I was thinking you’d be mystified.”

Chrollo rolled his eyes, a move he was growing far too fond of. “I’m older than time, Hisoka. I know what a swing is. Are you going to push me?” he asked, eager like a child beneath his patronizing tone. He shifted his wings a little to brush against the man’s hands, trying to prod him into moving.

Hisoka took the rope in hand and gave a gentle push, taking it slow. As knowledgeable as he tried to seem, he could tell that Chrollo didn’t really know how to hold himself on the narrow wooden seat.

He knew he had done something right the moment Chrollo began to laugh, sounding for all the world like a little kid. “It’s almost like flying,” he called out as he swung high, his wings pumping behind him to give him extra lift. Hisoka grinned up at him and watched, pushing him back up higher when gravity won out.

“I thought you might think so. This is as close as we humans tend to get,” he explained, stepping back to appreciate the look of joy on his angel’s face. “Well, short of planes.”

“Can’t imagine not feeling the wind.” Chrollo gave a few more pumps of his legs, getting the hang of the motion. He slowed down naturally, his wings tucked behind his shoulders to enjoy the gradual descent. “This is lovely though. Thank you.”

Hisoka smiled and moved back behind him, hanging on the rope to rest his weight against Chrollo’s back. The wings opened up to let him near, the tip of one reaching up to brush his cheek. “I’m glad you like it,” he said, breathing in the scent of Chrollo and spring.

Chrollo tilted his head up and they kissed beneath the oak, smiling in the gentle wind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that diabetes inducing sap fest. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
